Stagiaire Arc
Stagiaire Arc is the fifth Story Arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the Stagiaire event held by the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy right after the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Summary Prologue The arc opens to several days after the Autumn Election, where Ikumi told Kanichi that she would be going to the Polar Star Dormitory and would return by the the evening. While cooking with the Polar Star girls in the kitchen, Ikumi noticed Sōma and asked them about his whereabouts, which Megumi answers that Sōma has already left for Shiomi's Seminar. When Daigo and Shōji remained skeptical over Sōma's new friendship with his former rivals, Satoshi explained that because Sōma felt bitter over his defeat, even though he didn't display it, he proceeded to improve himself by even befriending with his rivals who defeated him. Moved by Satoshi's words, Daigo and Shōji pull Zenji for food testing. As Shun was about to leave Satoshi informed him that regardless his liking or not, he and the other students must undergo the Stagiaire Event. Meanwhile, in Shiomi Seminar, Sōma and Ryō were researching Sōma's dish from the previous Autumn Election, much to Akira's annoyance. Jun briefly explained to the trio about the Stagiaire Event, a mandatory event where the First Years students were assigned to various cooking locations across Japan, from public or high class restaurants to food related cooperations and enterprises. Ryō however belittled the event as he by arrogantly gloated that there aren't many chef can do better than him. Jun retorted by warning the students that because of the restaurants or company trusts upon Tōtsuki and accepts the students for the internship, failure would result an immediate expulsion and students are given a week to achieve a "visible accomplishment". First Stage The next day as the Stagiaire commenced, Sōma was searching for his Stagiaire location and stumbled upon the returning Hisako, who was displeased to see him while tried to ignore Sōma. The two eventually arrived to their destination, Western Cuisine Mitamura where they noticed customers angrily walked out from the restaurant. Upon their arrival, the owner introduces himself as Mamoru Mitamura while welcoming the duo for their internship. After changing, Hisako told Sōma that her lost from the previous Autumn Election made her unworthy to be with Erina, fearing that her loss will taint Erina's reputation. Just as they finished preparing, Sōma attempted to establish some order for the upcoming meal rush, but Hisako confidentially informed Sōma that she that she had no trouble the training camp and that she has not failed a single course. Regardless, Sōma asked if she ever dealt with a situation in a restaurant where the order amount was unknown. Heavily pressured by the a crowd of new customers and overwhelming orders, Hisako and restaurant staff had to overcome their difficulties until the restaurant became vacated momentarily. Still, there was no time to rest as the next wave of patrons stormed the restaurant again. Much to Hisako and the restaurant staff's astonishment, Sōma was already taking orders from the customers and relayed the orders with out a single delay. Seeing the kitchen orders pile up, Sōma tasked Hisako with taking orders as he began to cook the meals himself. While reminded about Akira's words and an image of Erina, Hisako steeled herself and followed Sōma's orders until the end of the day. Later that evening, the restaurant managed to fulfill every single order. The restaurant staff thanked the two for their hard work. Hisako received a sudden slap on the back as Sōma commended her on a job well done as he could not wait for the next day, much to Hisako's embarrassment. Elsewhere, Megumi was assigned to her Stagiaire location Excellent, a French Cuisine restaurant that was about to earn its first star rating. Upon her arrival, Megumi learned that her partner for the event was no other than Erina Nakiri, whose presence overwhelmed almost everyone. Megumi meekly tried to introduce herself. To her surprise, Erina already knew who she was but warned her to stay out her way during their Stagiaire. Shortly after the girls's introduction, Kasayama, the head chef of the restaurant entered the kitchen and tasked the two to start off by washing the dishes. Although Megumi was willing to do so, Erina bluntly refused by stating that her job in the restaurant should reflect her skill set, much to Kasayama's anger. Regardless of Kasayama's orders, Erina did as she pleased. Erina prepared a dish for a food critique who stated that the dish she made was a clear improvement than any dish cooked in the restaurant. In a matter of hours, Erina usurped the position as head chef and even Kasayama was forced to submit to Erina's rule. (To be added) Second Stage (To be added) Short Summary *The third class event, the Stagiaire, begins for the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. *Hisako returns to the Tōtsuki from her self-imposed leave of absence. **Sōma and Hisako are partnered for their first Stagiaire task at Western Cuisine Mitamura and complete their task. **Sōma befriends Hisako and rekindles her spirit to cook. Hisako returns to be with Erina. *Megumi is partnered with Erina at Excellent and befriends her. The two easily complete their first task. *Sōma meets Kojirō for his second Stagiaire task at Kojirō's new Japanese branch of his restaurant: Shino's Tokyo **Sōma learns numerous French cooking techniques and completes his second task. *Numerous 92nd Tōtsuki Generation students are expelled. *Sōma completes two more weeks of the Stagiaire and returns to Polar Star Dormitory. *Sōma discovers that he has received numerous Shokugeki challenges, receiving one directly from Tetsuji Yoroiyama **Sōma decides to accept all challenges he has received thus far. New Characters Trivia (To be added) Category:Story Arc